As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As information handling systems become more complex due to increasing operating demands, there is a need for increased storage density and a desire for modularity that results in the use of backplane configurations. Current information handling systems may support multiple types of storage controllers (e.g., host bus adaptor (HBA), chipset serial attached SCSI (SAS), chipset peripheral component interconnect (PCI), etc.) and various storage technologies (e.g., mechanical motor, SAS, PCIS, solid state drive (SSD), etc.) attached to multiple modular backplanes. Generally, these backplanes are all independently managed by the onboard storage enclosure processor (SEP), such that the backplanes are in disparate time domains and are not synchronized.